Icarus Fallen
by azayana
Summary: [Zuko x Katara] [AU Drabbleseries] “And when he got too close to the sun, his wings melted. After all, they were only wax and string.” A history of life and love, told in fragments. Some things are meant to be. Some things aren't.
1. to the sun

_summary_  
[AU Drabble-series "And when he got too close to the sun, his wings melted. After all, they were only wax and string." A history of life and love, told in fragments.

_pairings  
_Zuko x Katara  
Ursa x Ozai  
Hakoda x Kaya (my name for Katara's mother)  
_subject to change_

_notes_  
As this is set in modern times, I've taken the names from Fata Morgana, but it should be noted that this is unrelated to that particular universe, with the exception of the names. As this is based loosely on the legend of Icarus, I should point out that I have taken the legend and modified it.  
Personality traits have been altered accordingly, as this is an AU and I want to keep it as realistic as possible, while trying to write them as they might have been, which is hard. Hopefully I have done an okay job with this.

* * *

****

**_i_ c a r u s _f_ a l l e n**  
脆弱的翅膀**  
**(fragile wings)**  
**_by akeyana_  
arc one :: learning  
**chapter one :: to the sun **

* * *

"When I grow up, I'm going to fly," he tells her.

"Where to?" she asks, all four-year-old innocence blinking in wide-eyed sky-dark eyes, curious and expectant of an answer, any answer.

"To the sun."

"Can I go with you?"

"I guess… but I'm boss, remember!" replies he, all six-year-old precociousness in gold-eyed haughtiness.

And together they trace designs in the arenaceous grains before them, plans to reach for the sky and then to catch stars for their mothers and take back clouds to stuff into cushions and pillows, plans drawn into the gritty surface of a sandbox. With softly spoken whispers and hushed murmurs, they plot out the rest of their existence, a whole lifetime's worth of innovation left lying motionless in the still noon air on coarse-grained sand.


	2. miracle

_summary_  
[AU Drabble-series "And when he got too close to the sun, his wings melted. After all, they were only wax and string." A history of life and love, told in fragments. Some things are meant to be. Some things aren't.

_pairings  
_Zuko x Katara  
Ursa x Ozai  
Hakoda x Kaya (my name for Katara's mother)  
_subject to change_

_notes_  
You (my reviewers and readers) must be the nicest people in the history of forever. Thank you so, _so_ much for your comments! You have no idea how warm and fuzzy I felt inside after reading them.

* * *

**_i_ c a r u s _f_ a l l e n**  
脆弱的翅膀**  
**(fragile wings)**  
**_by akeyana_  
arc one :: learning  
**chapter two :: miracle **

* * *

Ursula smiles, turns to Kaya. "Your daughter," she states simply, "is a miracle."

"I know."

She turns back to the children, knowing that the world of unspoken words passing between her and Kaya don't need to be voiced. She is glad, pleased, joyous, delighted, euphoric, ecstatic - her son is learning the basics of life and communication, something no one in all her memory has been able to achieve. Murmuring a soft prayer, she puts off ominous thoughts of her husband's reaction; she _will_ learn to live for the moment and seize the day for all it is worth.

Unbidden, a tendril of thought, of bruises rapidly purpling, of blood that belongs to one of the children she loves more than her own life, curls into her mind, steadfast and painful. She looks at Kaya apologetically. "I should really get going," she says, suddenly nervous, eyes darting around. "Zach! We'll be late. Bye, Katarina," she farewells, and bundles her child up in a fit of maternal protection.

"Buh-bye," Katarina waves.

"Bye," he replies, an unfamiliar expression on his face.

In spite of her sudden paranoia, Ursula allows herself a smile.

Miracle, indeed.


	3. blown away

_summary_  
[AU Drabble-series "And when he got too close to the sun, his wings melted. After all, they were only wax and string." A history of life and love, told in fragments. Some things are meant to be. Some things aren't.

_pairings  
_Zuko x Katara  
Ursa x Ozai  
Hakoda x Kaya (my name for Katara's mother)  
_subject to change_

_notes_  
And chapter three… An update a day… This is something I've never done before. Usually it takes me weeks, if not months. So, I am proud of myself.  
A little different from the other two chapters, in that this one has some semblance of a plot. And the next chapter shall be substantially longer.

* * *

**_i_ c a r u s _f_ a l l e n**  
脆弱的翅膀**  
**(fragile wings)**  
**_by akeyana_  
arc one :: learning  
**chapter three :: blown away **

* * *

Two outspread wings of string and wax, etched into the fine grains. They unravel, touching the lips of the sandbox, a sea of imagination on dry surfaces. She perches herself on the wood, waits and waits and waits. Seconds pass, fall into eternity; slowly filling an hourglass up to the brim with expectation. And she keeps waiting. Keeps waiting until the morning chill has given way to noon warmth and the sun beats down on her back, bounces off her white cotton dress.

He doesn't come that day.

She is only just five, but even so, in mind and spirit, she is far, far older. And some part of her breaks.

_It's my birthday today_, she thinks. _And he didn't come. _And she stands up and stomps all over the patterns until they become smooth and flat once again, no palpable remnant of their work left.

Then her mother runs up, paler than a ghost, tanned skin the colour of porcelain dolls.

"Oh God, sweetie… she's in hospital. Ursula's in hospital."

And Katarina stares and then glances back at the sandbox, where the wind tosses grit about carelessly, and lets her mother drag her back to the car, frantic and worried.


End file.
